Polar codes are proposed as channel codes for use in future wireless communications. These codes are competitive with state-of-the-art error correction codes and have low encoding complexity. See E. Arikan, “Channel polarization: A method for constructing capacity-achieving codes for symmetric binary-input memoryless channels,” IEEE Trans. Inf. Theory, vol. 55, no. 7, pp. 3051-3073, 2009. Successive Cancellation List (SCL) decoding is one option for decoding polar coded information.
It is desired to reduce the time and hardware resources required to decode received signals that are encoded using polar codes.